Harry Potter and The Last of the Jedi
by supersaiyan34
Summary: Alyssa Johnson is one of the last of the Jedi, trying to avoid death. However, when her ship crashes on Earth after a heated battle, she unexpectantly comes across Hogwarts, and meets the boy-who-lived. However, the Sith Lord Darth Vader is hot on her heels... and he wont rest until she's lying dead at his feet.
1. A Long Time Ago,In A Galaxy Far,Far Away

**Hi, it's me. I know that it's been a long time, but I thought of this idea quick, so I thought that's I'd write it down. Enjoy! This story takes place several years after Revenge of the Sith, but before A New Hope.**

**A Long Time Ago, In a Galaxy Far Far Away…**

The Galaxy is in turmoil. The Old Republic has fallen, giving rise to the Galactic Empire. The Jedi Order is nearly extinct, many of their number being hunted down by Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. Alyssa Johnson is a young jedi knight, desperately trying to survive in this new galaxy. However, Darth Vader is hot on her tail, determined to wipe out the Jedi Order once and for all…


	2. Chaos on Nar Shaddaa!

**Hey! Feels good to do this after a long while of work. Sit back and enjoy the show.**

**Chapter One**

Nar Shaddaa almost seemed to glow as Alyssa's ship, The Fading Light, approached it. Alyssa sighed as she watched the growing moon in the cockpit. Nar Shaddaa, the largest moon of Nal Hutta, the biggest center of crime in the galaxy. It almost reminded Alyssa of Courscant, except for the fact that it was run by the Hutts, not the Empire, which was perfect for a former Jedi Knight. Alyssa sighed as she shivered in nervousness and anticipation. She never enjoyed these trips. Even though the Empire didn't control Nar Shaddaa, she always had to be careful. The Empire wasn't the only danger for a Jedi. Many bounty hunters hunted Jedi, for the large bounties posted by the Empire. A beep caused her to snap out of her daze and glance at her astromech droid, R6-67. R6 had originally belonged to her master, Master Cato, before passing onto her. He had been one of her only friends after the Clone Wars had ended. She could tell that he was saying by the translation on her computer.

"Relax, R6. I just gotta get my credits from Darza for the last job, and then we'll get going." Alyssa answered as she coasted the ship through the upper atmosphere. She smirked as she coasted down and set down at Merenzi Spaceport. R6 beeped as the young Jedi stood up and adjusted her outfit. Alyssa looked much different than when she had been a Jedi. Now, instead of her Jedi robes, she wore a brown jacket with loose pants, and a belt where her blasters were holstered. She had a hidden pocket in her pants where her lightsaber was if she needed it. Her loose black hair was bunched back into a ponytail. She really was quite pretty, actually. Her fair skin matched up perfectly with her brown eyes and her slim build. R6 beeped again, expressing his worry.

"Don't worry, Six. Just keep the ship hot just in case, and make sure everything's working. Open the doors." She ordered as she walked towards the exit. R6 beeped in confirmation as the doors slid open. Alyssa stepped out onto the pad to see her usual escort. Rosco, Darza's right hand man, or Twilik, for a better term, and his protection, the bounty hunter Bossek, who hissed a little as he glared at her. She never had liked Trandoshans. She'd fought them before, on Kashykk with Master Cato. After The Clone Wars had ended and she had narrowly escaped Order 66, she had gone into hiding with the ship and R6. Running low on credits, she had become a smuggler for Darza the Hutt with the fake name Star Jones. She mainly smuggled spice to planets such as Tatooine.

"I presume that you've got my credits!" she smirked as she walked towards the Twilik. He frowned.

"Ahh, no, Star." Alyssa frowned.

"Darza wants to see you." Bossek hissed.

"What's I do?" she asked. Bossek hissed as he kept one claw on his blaster, while pointing at the air speeder behind them. She sighed as she climbed in. The Twilik sighed in relief.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Star. I-I'm sure that you will receive your credits as scheduled." Rosco stammered as the speeder lifted off and headed into the stream of traffic. Alyssa frowned. Something did not seem right. After several minutes, they landed in the Red Light District. Alyssa sighed as she climbed out of the speeder and followed Rosco and Bossk. Something didn't feel right here. Even their air felt… different. The stopped in front of Darza's club, The Blue Star. She frowned as she walked in. The club, as usual, was in full swing. Twilik and human dancers were on the stage, dancing in very skimpy outfits. Alyssa always felt a bit nervous. She had to be careful, or that could be her one day. She stepped into the back room to see Darza lying on his usual pedastool, surrounded by his usual associated and protocol droid. Darza laughed when he saw her and waved his stubby hands, causing the room to go quiet. Rosco stammered as he backed off, and Bossk simply stood near the wall. The large Hutt laughed.

"Allema seeza Star!" Alyssa frowned.

"The Great Darza welcomes back his favorite smuggler, Star Jones." Alyssa frowned.

"I got the spice to Courscant. I'd like my credits." She said. Darza laughed.

"Of course, of course. But, the Great Darza would like to know about your little mess with the Imperial cruiser." Alyssa gulped. She was hoping that no one had noticed that. On her way to deliver the spice, she had gotten ambushed by a regulations cruiser. She had gotten away, but not without loosing a bit of spice after the cargo hold had gotten blasted.

"Darza, come on, I know I lost a little spice, but I can make it up. I've never messed up before!" Alyssa gulped as she backed up nervously. The Hutt laughed.

"The Great Darza thinks you can make much more. After all, the Imperials pay big for Jedi." Alyssa felt her blood go cold. How could he possibly know? She glanced behind her to se Bossk and several hunters pulling out their weapons. Without hesitating, she thrust out her srms, sending a large force wave out, sending everyone flying back. She leaped over Bossk, and sprinted out of the exit. She weaved through the large crowd of club goers, but froze when she saw stormtroopers near the exit. She cursed under her breath, and then pulled out her blaster and fired into the air, causing chaos as clubgoers frantically tried to escape, tampling the troopers. Alyssa stepped out with them, and leaped into the airspeeder.

"Stop the Jedi!" Alyssa whirled to see stormtroopers racing towards her. She pulled out her blaster and fired, hitting one in the chest. She kick started the speeder, sending it shooting it into the air.

"R6! We're caught! Get the ship running!" she yelled into her comlink. Several beeps followed quickly.

"Just keep the door open!" she yelled before shutting off the comink. Then, several blaster bolts shot over her head. She whirled to see Bossk and several other hunters shooting at her from a second speeder, gaining fast. One bolt smashed into the back of her speeder, causing it to wobble and belch smoke. She hissed in anger.

"Come on, then!" She pulled back, causing the speeder to flip over the hunter. Then, she pulled out her lightsaber in one swift motion amd activated ot, smirking as she swung the green blade. She arched her swing, severing the speeder's power coupling. Bossk roared as the speeder spiraled down and vanished into the depths. Alyssa chuckled as she deactivated the weapon, and then felt the speeder shudder again, descending rapidly. She frowned as she saw the landing platform coming up fast. Taking a deep breath, she summoned the Force and leaped hard, landing on the platform and tumbling several times. The speeder smashed into the side, exploding into hundreds of pieces. Alyssa winched as she blinked. Then, a clicking made her look up to see two clone troopers pointing their weapons at her.

"Time to die, traitor." One of them said. Alyssa pulled out her lightsaber in one motion and swung, decapitating both troopers.

"You first." She said coldly as she deactivated the weapon. Then, she turned to see the landing ramp lower. R6 rolled down a second later and beeped.

"What took you so long?" she asked. R6 beeped.

"Come on. That won't be the last of them." She muttered as she strode past the droid. He beeped as he rolled after her. She sat in the chair and quickly punched in the controls, ignoring R6.

"I don't care if you haven't finished your systems check! We're going!" She yelled as she lifted off, and shot into the sky. Then, the ship rumbled, and she looked out the window to see a pair of ARC-170s heading towards her.

"Oh, that's ironic." She muttered as alarms blared. Then, she sent the Light into a steep dive. Her ship may not have been as fast as the fighters, but she still knew their weakness. She smirked as her targeting system locked on.

"Got ya." She smirked as she fired, turning the first fighter in slag. The second one cut off, to take her from another angle.

"I don't think so." She smirked as her targeting computer beeped. She fired, sending an Arcadian missle flying out. An explosion a minute later confirmed her kill. She smirked. Clone troopers sure were predictable. R6 beeped as they left the atmosphere.

"So long, Nar Shadda!" she trialed off when she saw what was in front of her. A large star destroyer was heading right for her, and additional fighter was already heading out of it and right toward her. She cursed out loud as she accelereated to the left, soaring over the bow of the large ship. AS she passed the large destroyer, she felt a dark feeling hit her, which made her shake and break out into a cold sweat. She trembled, for she had felt this before…

"Vader." She said softly.

**Meanwhile…**

Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, stood on the Devastator's bridge and watched the small ship evade the fighters, soaring past the bow. He could feel the presence on the ship. The pilot was indeed strong in the Force. That ship was impressive. It looked similar to the kind that the Jedi would use for covert missions back in the Clone Wars, bulky, but compensating in shields and firepower.

"Lord Vader?" Vader turned to look at Admiral Nerran behind him, looking slightly nervous.

"We are locking on with the tractor beam, and will have the Jedi in custody." She stammered.

"Good. I expect no failures, Admiral. I want that Jedi. Once the ship is in the hanger, I will deal with her myself." Vader turned to observe the battle, watching as the Fading Light blew up another fighter.

**Back to Alyssa…**

Alyssa panted as the ship rumbled again. She was surrounded, with a Star Destroyer gaining. The pilots weren't trying to kill her, simply disable the ship. Vader was saving her for himself… Alyssa shook. She wasn't ready for Vader, not yet. R6 blared from the computer terminal he was connected in, causing her to whirl at him.

"R6! You better have some good news!" she yelled. R6 beeped.

"Powering up their tractor beam?" she screeched. R6 beeped a confirmation, adding that it was one minute away from full power.

"Come on!" she yelled in frustration as she frantically tried to type new hyperspace coordinates. Another blast shook the ship, causing her to winch as her hand slammed on the panal. R6 beeped another warning. Alyssa frowned as she looked at the panal. Coordinates were on the screen, that she had never seen before, probably from her hand impact.

"When in doubt… trust in the Force." Alyssa said softly as she pulled the mechsnism, causing the ship to lurch and blast into Hyperspace.

The Star Destroyer's bridge was silent, except for the sound of Darth Vader's breathing.

"My l-lord?" Nerran stuttered. Vader didn;t answer.

"We will track the Jedi and follow in immediate pursuit! I pr..." Neeran traied off as she siddenly found herself with a lack of air. She gasped as her hands flew to her throat, desperately gasping for air.

"You have failed for the last time, Neeran." Vader said coldly. The admiral let out one final gasp before slumping to the floor, dead. There was complete silence.

"Track that Jedi, and plot a new course." Vader ordered before whirling and departing the bridge.

**Great, right? Let's see where these guys end up. Review!**


	3. Welcome to Earth!

**Sorry that I've been out, I've been stuck in all the final exams. Enjoy this next chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 2**

Alyssa sighed with relief as she sat back and wiped her brow, still shaking and soaked with sweat. That had been way too close. She could still feel Vader's presence like an awful aftertaste.

"That… was way too close." She breathed softly. R6 beeped softly next to her. Alyssa frowned as she glanced over the hyperspace controls.

"No, I don't know where we're going, Six. I need a nap and a drink. Alyssa started to stand, then winched as pain shot through her right shoulder. She had landed hard on it before.

"Ah! Make that two drinks. But, I'm going to use the refresher. Six, you've got the bridge." R6 beeped loudly.

"No, I don't know when we'll drop out of hyperspace, but I need to rest first." She countered as she walked out of the bridge. She sighed as she climbed down, walked down the corridor shortly, and stepped into the refresher. She sighed as she splashed water on her face. She wiped her face as she stepped out and walked down the ship's hallway, and into her bunk. She sighed as she fell down onto the bed and passed out, drifting off to dreamland.

"_Ow! That hurt, Master Yoda!" 6 year old Alyssa yelped as she gripped a training saber. She yanked up her mask to glare at the little Jedi Master, who simply chuckled as he stood in front of Alyssa in the Jedi training room._

"_Focus, you must. Let the force flow through you. Need your eyes, you do not." Yoda answered as the training remote floated in front of her. Alyssa frowned._

"_I'm trying!" she protested with a scrowl. Yoda frowned as he slowly walked forward. Then, he tapped her on the head, causing her to gape at him._

"_Do or do not, there is no try." Yoda answered. Alyssa bit her lip in frustration as she gripped the lightsaber._

"_Calm yourself, you must. Let the Force, guide your actions." Yoda said. Alyssa frowned as she slid the mask over her face again and took a deep breath. Then, she felt a warm feeling wash over her, which seemed to null all her senses. All she could feel was the soft hum of the lightsaber and the remote. Then, the sound of a stun shot filled the air. Without thinking, she swung up, and heard the sound of the bolt bouncing off. She grinned as she repeated the exercise several more times, before pulling up the mask with a smile on her face._

"_I did it, Master Yoda!" she grinned as she looked at Yoda. Yoda simply chuckled._

"_Such an achievement, this is?" Yoda asked with a smile. She frowned._

"_I…" she trailed off. Yoda chuckled._

"_Perhaps more interesting your exercise I can make… with three more remotes." Yoda said with a smile, causing Alyssa to gulp._

"_Ow!" _

Alyssa yelped as she fell out of the bed and hit her head. She winched as she sat up, feeling her head. She frowned as the ship shuddered.

"Six! What the kark?" she yelled as she stumbled onto the bridge. She gaped as she stared through the screen. Outside, was a swarm of asteroids! R6 beeped as she leaped into the pilot's chair. Alysa hissed as she pulled to the right, sending the ship into a spiral.

"I was sleeping! I don't run on power cells like you do! she snapped as she pulled up, barely missing an asteroid that was at least three times bigger than the ship. R6 beeped as she continued to dodge asteroids narrowly. After several minutes, she had escaped the swarm and now found herself in empty space. After wiping her brow, she turned to face the astromech droid.

"Okay, What happened to the hyperspace drive? I left to sleep, and it's only been a few hours!" she snarled

"Malfunctioned? But I just had it looked at it last week!" she screamed. R6 continued.

"What do you mean, the left power cell is interfering with the generator?" Alyssa wanted to bash her head against the controls. First, she lost the spice, and lost both her credits and her gig with Darza. Then, she was almost killed by Darth Vader and the imperials. Then, her ship's hyperspace malfunctioned? Something was going on. She almost felt like cursing the Force right there. She sighed as she looked at R6. Sometimes, it felt like he was her only friend in the galaxy.

"So, you have any idea where we are?" she frowned as she brought up the map of the Galaxy. She frowned in curiosity as R6 beeped.

"Seems like we're somewhere in the Unknown Regions. Brilliant. I'm in the middle of nowhere. Or worse… there's something dangerous out here and I have no idea what." Alyssa shivered, before regaining her composure.

"_Focus! You're a Jedi! Remember what you learned in the Temple, and from Master Cato… and… Dooku…"_ Allysa hissed as she blinked and looked at the map. She was not going back to that. Never!

"Six, hook into the ship's scanners. Tell me, are there any planets around here?" Alyssa asked. R6 beeped as he extended his robotic arm into the computer's mainframe. He beeped with an answer several minutes later. Apparently, there were 7 planets in this system, most of them uninhabited. One of them was similar to Bespin, but it was uninhabited. Alyssa frowned as a planet came up on her screen. It was a deep red color, and seemed slightly small compared to planets such as Corellia and Alderann.

"What about that one?" she asked as she moved closer. R6 beeped a negative sign. The planet was apparently no longer suitable for life, at least without an EV suit. Alyssa frowned as she passed the planet, looking through her window at it. It was so… pretty.

"So, any inhabitable planets where we can make repairs?" she asked. R6 answered a minute later. There was one planet that could support life. R6 brought it up on the display. Alyssa frowned in curiousity. That planet looked… alright. At the same time, she felt a feeling so overwhelming that she gasped for a minute before continuing.

"What information do you have on it?" she asked curiously as she scrolled through. There was barely anything at all, just a name. Earth.

"Hmph. Is it imperial?" she asked. R6 beeped negative. She smiled.

"Then that's where we're going." She smirked as she headed forward. After some time, Earth came into view. Alyssa smiled at it's beauty. It looked… so different from the rest of the galaxy. One moon, a few twinkling lights. But… there was something… else. The planet felt strong in the Force. Very strong. She wasn't sure how to describe it. She regained herself and turned to look at R6.

"Not bad. Let's land… and hope that nothing goes wrong." She smirked as she coasted forward, heading straight into the planet's atmosphere. R6 beeped as the coasted lower. Alyssa frowned as she stared out. The planet itself felt strong, with

"We'll head for that large island there, next to that continent." She pointed. That was where the Force seemed most concentrated. R6 beeped in concern, which she simply laughed at.

"Have a little faith, Sixy!" she said with a smile. Soon, clods had turned into trees, and they were coasting above a large forest.

"We'll land here, Six." She said with a nod as she pressed several buttons, coaxing the ship down into a large clearing. She smirked as the landing hatch lowered, hissing in the process. R6 beeped behind her.

"Stay with the ship, Six. Get to work on the hyperspace. Im going to take a little look around here." She said as she pulled on her cloak, before stepping out into the trees. R6 beeped softly. Alyssa frowned as she made sure her lightsaber and blasters were secure. Something was amiss here, and she was going to find out what.

**Enjoy, I promise, there's more. And I promise, there's much more to Alyssa's past than you've seen yet. The Clone Wars will impact her life, I'll say that much. Read and Review!**


	4. The Forest of Mystery

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chap! Honestly, I was pondering this for awhile. I was trying to figure out where she should explore, and I had two prime places: The Forbidden Forest or Diagon Alley. But, with Diagon Alley, I had the problem of figuring out how she would find the place. I also was pondering what book this should take place under. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Alyssa frowned as she walked through the large forest, observing the trees and other surroundings. The forest itself was interesting, with many interesting landmarks such as trees, rivers, but no creatures yet.

"Strange. This place seems to revenate in the Force, but at the same time… it feels… sick., tainted. I can sense the dark side in this place." She said softly as she ran her hand down a tree trunk. The Forest itself didn't look much different from other planets that had large forests in them such as Yavin 4 or Endor, although she seriously hoped this planet wasn't inhabited by creatures like ewoks. Those things looked cute, but they were deadly. She frowned as she heard a rustling noise above her head, which stopped as she looked up. Alyssa narrowed her eyes. If there was one thing she had learned during the Clone Wars, it was to always keep your senses open. Alyssa whirled with her blaster in her hand and fired into the tree twice. A loud screech followed, cut off by a loud crash. Alyssa stared at the creature lying at her feet, still thrashing. It looked like a gigantic spider, similar to the energy spiders from Kessel, but this one was much larger. It seemed to be screaming as it clicked rapidly, as if it was trying to talk. Alyssa pulled out her lightsaber and drove it through the creature, causing it to let out one final screech before going still. Alyssa frowned in curiosity as she tapped the body with her foot.

"Strange. That creature wanted to eat me, I could sense that much." Alyssa cursed. Days like these, she wished that she had paid attention during her classes at the Temple when it came to using the Force. She was better with a lightsaber more than using the force. Cin Dralig had even said that she was one of the most skilled duelists he had ever seen. Her favorite form was Shii-Cho. Alyssa sighd softly. There were days when she missed the temple badly. She missed the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the many halls, training rooms, the food... all of it. It was hard to believe that the glorious Temple was no more than a pile of rubble now. She could still see the smoke rising… Alyssa blinked as she shook her head and came back to reality.

"I gotta keep moving." The young Jedi muttered as she continued walking. She seriously hoped that whatever else was out there didn't want to kill her.

"Even if this planet isn't advanced, I can still get some water at least." She muttered.

After a few more minutes, she came out of the trees to find herself at a large river, that seemed to stretch off into the trees. In the distance, Alyssa could see several large mountain peaks, which seemed to be where the river originated. Alyssa frowned as she dipped her hand in the water and drank for a moment. Then, the sound of a soft splash made her look up to see… the strangest creature she had ever seen. It looked like a horse, but it was sleek white, and a white horn protruded from it's head.

"Incredible! I've never seen a creature like it!" she said with surprise as she stepped towards it. The creature looked up and let out a sound of surprise, then started to back away.

"Oh, wait!" Alyssa reached out in the Force, sending out waves of friendship and kindness, try to assure it that she meant it no harm. Slowly, the creature stepped forward, and allowed her to pet it's muzzle.

"Fascinating." Alyssa said softly. This world was full of surprises. Then, the creature froze, made a panicked noise, and took off, splashing Alyssa in water. Alyssa stared in confusion as she looked up.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force…" she pulled her comlink out.

"Six, you almost done?" she asked. Nothing, just static. Alyssa frowned as she shook the comlink.

"Strange. It was working fine before…" she narrowed her eyes in confusion. Alyssa had felt this feeling before, on Sullust… just before her and her squad had been ambushed by droids. Alyssa narrowed her eyes as she reached towards her lightsaber and pressed the activation button…. Nothing.

"What?" Alyssa gaped as she stared at her weapon. Quickly, she summoned the Force and leaped into the trees. A minute later, creatures burst through the trees. Alyssa stared as they raced across the river. She had seen many creatures on many worlds, but this was way different, more than Wookiees. These creatures looked like humans, but only to the waist, then, they had the body of a horse. They yelled as they raced through, trampling.

"Interesting! This world has some interesting creatures." she said with wide eyes as she dropped back to the ground. Then, she frowned at her lightsaber.

"Come on!" she hissed as she pressed the activation button. After several tries, the green blade finally spang out. Something was definitely wrong. The blade was flickering, as if it was in water.

"Hmph. Something's messing with my lightsaber." Alyssa frowned.

"Fascinating." Alyssa whirled to see another one of the creatures she had seen earlier. She stared in disbelief as the man/creature stepped towards her.

"You speak Basic?" Alyssa asked in surprise. The creature frowned as it stepped forward. Alyssa stared at it in confusion. His upper body was impressively muscular, and his hair was matted, but he was very hairy at the same time, and his lower half was that of a horse.

"If Basic means English, then yes, I do. I presume that that is a weapon you're holding?" he asked as he glanced at Alyssa's lightsaber. Alyssa frowned.

"Yes." She answered.

"I assure you, unlike my brethren, I pose no threat to you." The creature bowed. Alyssa frowned, but deactivated the blade.

"If you're lying, you'll regret it. I have blasters too." She warned. The creature nodded.

"Very well. I am Firenze, a centaur of this forest." He bowed. Alyssa blinked. Master Yoda had always told her to respect other creatures. She might as well take his advice.

"I'm Alyssa. Alyssa Johnson." She answered with a bow.

"I am curious. You clearly are different than other humans, and no muggle can come this far, but you don't look like a witch. Where do you come from?" Firenze asked. Alyssa scrowed. One thing she couldn't stand was that many people had referred to Jedi as "witches.", which she considered an insult. Although, she was curious what he meant by muggle. Although, she could sense that she had nothing to fear from Firenze.

"Ok, first of all, I used to be a Jedi, not a witch. Im tired of being called that. And second… Im not from this planet." She answered, causing the centaur to frown.

"Jedi? What is a… Jedi? And, what do you mean, from a different planet? You come from the stars?" he asked with interest. Alyssa frowned.

"Well, yes, I'm from a different planet. Well, I actually born in space on a transport, so I'm not sure where I'm from. And… you've never heard of the Jedi?" Alyssa scratched her head.

"No, I have not." Firenze answered. Alyssa blinked. The idea that this planet wasn't part of the Empire was definitely getting stronger.

"The Jedi were the peacekeepers and guardians of the Galactic Republic. Not familiar at all?" she asked. Firenze shook his head.

"You've never heard of the Republic? The Dark Lords of the Sith? The Empire? The Clone Wars?" Firenze shook his head.

"Centuars have studied the stars to learn about events that have been and will be." He answered.

"Wow. I'm not sure how to tell you this, but there's thousands of inhabited planets out there. The whole galaxy is inhabited by millions of different species." Alyssa said. Firenze frowned.

"We always thought that there were others. But what you say is beyond what I thought…" Alyssa frowned.

"So… how come you're not with the rest of your kind?" she asked. Firenze frowned.

"Last year, I was banished from my herd for becoming a professor and teaching our ways to students. They threatened me that if I was ever to return, I would face death." Alyssa stared. There were some societies that banished individuals for certain actions, but those were mainly because of actions that were criminal, such as treason, not for becoming a teacher.

"So… how come you're out here then?" she asked. Firenze frowned.

"There is something that I must to do. I wont be long." He answered.

"I can feel like this forest is… sick, tainted." Firenze sighed.

"These are dark times, Ms. Johnson. Tell me… what do you know of a man named Voldemort?" Firenze said. Alyssa cocked her head in confusion.

"Tell me about it. Whole galaxy's in dark times. And… no, never head of anyone like that. Voldemort sounds like a Sith name, but the only two sith I know of are Darth Vader and Darth Sidious." Alyssa answered. Firenze didn't say anything.

"I suppose you know this forest. There anywhere around here where I could get supplies? My hyperdrive generator isn't working, so Im stuck on this planet.." she asked. Firenze frowned as he stroked his beard.

"There… is a place not far from here. However, not only will it be dangerous to get in, they may try to kill you." Alyssa frowned.

"Not really different from most places I've been." She shrugged.

"Very well. Seek out Hagrid, and ask for Dumbledore. They should be able to help you out." Firenze said. Alyssa nodded.

"I must go now. To be found out here would be dangerous for us both. Farewell." Then, Firenze took off into the trees.

"Well… that was strange. Dumbledore, huh? Okay then…" Alyssa frowned as she continued walking. She raised the comlink to her mouth again.

"Six, you hear me?" she asked. Still, nothing but static.

"So weird…" she muttered. Then, the ground collapsed beneath her feet, and she let out a shocked scream as she tumbled down a hill, landing hard on the ground before tumbling backwards. She winched as she held her aching head.

"Arrgghhh…" she cursed under her breath as she stood up and dusted herself off. What was going on? She'd gotten sloppy. Alyssa blinked as she looked around. She had tumbled into some sort of den.

"What the?" Alyssa frowned as she stood up. This place felt… strange. The Dark Side was strong here. She frowned as she walked in. The walls seemed cold and damp, and the air seemed almost intoxicating. As she continued in, the feeling felt like it was getting stronger, pressuring into her like she was on Mon Calamari. Then, a high pitched sceam shot through the air, causing her to whirl in confusion. The scream cut off as quick as it had started, followed by an ominous breathing filled the air, causing her blood to go cold. Then, from a dark corner… he stepped out.

"Vader!" she hissed as she pulled out her lightsaber. Vader activated his as well and stepped towards her. She swung out in a wide arc, which Vader caught easily and parried back.

"You're going to die, Sith lord!" she roared. Vader didn't say anything as he parried again. Then, they swung again and locked.

"Say something!" she roared. Vader swung, knocking her to the ground.

"You are weak, and will die like the last of the Jedi!" Vader roared as he raised the lightsaber.

"NO!" Alyssa roared as she leaped over Vader and swung, hitting Vader in the face and knocking his mask off. Alyssa couldn't hide the gasp as he turned to look at her. His head was pale white, and his eyes were read as blood. He didn't have a nose, just two slits.

"You are weak… Avada Kedavra!" Vader hissed, causing a green flash to light up the cavern. When Alyssa lowered her arms, Vader had vanished.

"Hello?" she called out. Nothing. She frowned as she stepped into a large domelike room. She narrowed her eyes as she looked around. It seemed silent… way too silent. But at the same time, the Force seemed to thrive, as if she was surrounded by thousands of creatures. Then, a loud clicking noise filled the air as Alyssa looked around. She was completely surrounded.

"Who… is it? Is it… Hagrid?" a deep voice gasped, causing Alyssa to frown in confusion.

"No. Girl." A voice seemed to click.

"I'm… looking for Hagrid." Alyssa said nervously. Then, the ground seemed to rumble, and the young Jedi watched in surprise as the largest spider she had ever seen crawled out.

"Visitor? Been… very long since a visitor came." The spider said, causing her to blink. There were some arachnoids species that could speak, but this was much different. The spider seemed very old, and sick at the same time. The Force felt weak in it.

"I'm… Alyssa Walker, Jedi Knight. Simply looking for Hagrid." She said, mixing her actual name and a fake.

"I am… Aragog. I have never heard of a… Jedi." Alyssa narrowed her eyes as the clicking grew louder. Alyssa looked up to see hundreds of spiders similar to the one she had killed earlier. She whirled to see one crawling towards her.

"Tell your friends to back off…" Alyssa pulled out her lightsaber and activated it, swinging it in an arch and chopping off two of the spider's legs, causing it to screech in pain and scurry back.

"Or I'll take their eyes out." She narrowed. The spiders clicked clowly as the they crawled back.

"In all my years, I have never seen a weapon like this." Aragog said slowly.

"I'm unique. Tell them to back off, or you're next." Alyssa warned. Aragog almost seemed to laugh.

"I am… already dying. To kill me… you doom yourself. The reason that my children do not consume you is because of my command. And, as skilled as you may be, you cannot kill them all." Alyssa narrowed her eyes as sweat ran down her head. Aragog was right. It was like New Alariss again. Surrounded by droids. Although, surrender wasn't an option here. Alyssa breathed softly as a memory hit her.

"_The Force is strong in you, but you will break, in time. You will be a powerful apprentice, Alyssa." Count Dooku smiled. Alyssa screamed as another electric shock ran through her. _

Alyssa gasped as she snapped out of her memory and stared at Aragog.

"So… you'll let me pass then?" she asked.

"I think not. I cannot refuse such an easy meal for my children. Farewell, Alyssa Walker." Alyssa narrowed her eyes as she held her hand out.

"You will let me go. I am a friend of Hagrid." She said as she reached out, hoping that this creature was weakminded.

"I… will let you… no. " Alyssa narrowed her eyes.

"Interesting, attempting to control my mind. Even if you are a friend of Hagrid, that does not help you, as Hagrid's last friends learned. Farewell." Then, a spider leaped forward. Alyssa swung, cutting the spider in two. She leaped into the air, thrusting out her arms to send the spiders flying with force pushes. She winched in pain as one spider slashed at her leg. She landed at the exit as she pulled out her blaster, getting off several shots. She whirled and sprinted towards the exit, running through webbing, brushing it out of her face as the clicking grew louder and more intense. She narrowed her eyes as she pulled a thermal detonator out of her belt and activated it.

"Big mistake!" she hurled the detonator into the cavern, drawing onto the force to shield herself. Then, the cavern rumbled, and fire hot out the exit, sending her flying. She hit the ground hard and tumbled, winching in pain at the hard blows. She winched as she looked up, blood dripping down the side of her face. She had landed quite a distance from the cavern, a small puff of smoke in the distance. She groaned as she tried to stagger to her feet. She winched as she heard the sound of trees rustling.

"I… really hate this… planet…" she groaned as she fell to the ground unconscious.

**Hey! Don't worry, Alyssa's not dead. For now. Oh, and I've been contemplating another story, Starkiller vs Harry Potter. Like it? Let me know! Review!**


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts!

**Hey! Keep reading and reviewing, my friends! Enjoy! Oh, and you want to understand some of Vader's references, try reading a book.**

**Chapter 4**

Darth Vader had never been patient, not even as a child, when he had been a slave on Tatooine. That had never changed, not even as he grew up in the Jedi Temple. That impulsion had not always ended well, such as his rivalry with Ferus Olin. Vader could still remember the mission to Korriban, the one where his refusal to repair Tru Veld's lightsaber had caused the death of his fellow padawan, Darra Thel-Tanis. Looking back, Vader viewed the mission as a complete success. Omega had been killed, and Darra's death had gotten rid of Olin. She would have died anyway, in the Clone Wars or Order 66. She had been a fool, no different from the rest of the Jedi. Vader would have cut Olin in half if not for the Emperor. During the Clone Wars, Vader had been known for his impulsiveness as well, often not thinking before leaping into battle. He often wondered back, thinking of how things could have been different, but that would never change the fact that Padme was dead, their child with her. And, the Jedi were a dying breed that needed to be extinguished. That… girl would meet the same fate as the rest of the Jedi. The Dark Lord of the Sith was currently meditating in his private room, sealed off by his order . Vader was awakened from his meditation by a beep from the wall communicator.

"L-lord Vader, It's Admiral Allen, I've got the data on the Jedi that you requested. Vader stood up and walked over to the door, pressing a button on the side to make it slide open to reveal the admiral standing there with a datapad in his hand. Vader smirked beneath his mask. The man was so terrified that it came off him like the stench off a dead carcass. He was fully aware of what had happened to his predecessor.

"Do not waste my time, Admiral. That would be most… unhealthy." Vader said.

"I assure you, Lord Vader, it's not. Our troopers took an image of the Jedi from the club's holocamera, and our scientists matched the image against records taken from the Jedi Temple." Allen began.

"The name, Admiral." Vader ordered. He nodded quickly.

"We matched the records to one Alyssa Johnson." Vader blinked with realization as Allen handed him the datapad. Vader frowned at the girl's face. He knew that name. But from where?

"According to the records, she was born the same year as the Naboo Incident, on a passanger transport going from Alderann to Courascant. Her mother was Alderannian, and her father was a Corellian. Not much on them, apparently not very wealthy. According to the records, she was collected by a Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Vader felt a jolt at the mention of Qui-Gon. Even in death, he continued to meddle in Vader's affairs.

"Continue." Allen cleared his throat.

"You cant tell from her face, but that girl was a full fledged war hero during the Clone Wars. When her Master was killed during the Fall of Sullust almost a year after Geonosis, she took command of the Republic Forces, and organized the evacuation, saving millions of civilian and clone lives, all while at the age of 11 standard years. She was captured by the Separatists after mounting a last stand to evacuate her squad. It gets a bit spotty after that, but reports claim that she was held captive and tortured by the Separatists for six months on Vjun,in Dooku's personal fortress. Some officers from the Clone Wars claimed that Dooku tortured her himself. She was rescued in an operation led by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu. She continued to fight in later campaigns, such as the defense of Kamino, and second Battle of Geonosis. However, reports from several officers made a nickname for her." Vader blinked. Now he remembered where he had seen her before.

"The Masterless Padawan." Vader said. Allen blinked.

"Ahhh, yes. She was notorious for never remaining with a Master. Some of her temporary masters included Rahm Kora, Allaris Walker, and Anakin Skywalker, among a few others. Her final master was Erren Cato, general during the Battle of Utapau. Commanded the clone forces while General Kenobi dueled General Gervious. When Order 66 was issued, he was executed by Commander Cody." Vader narrowed his eyes behind the mask. He remembered her.

"And the girl?" Vader asked.

"According to the clones, she was on a scouting mission. They searched for her, but could find neither her or General Kenobi." Vader gritted his teeth under his mask at the mention of Kenobi's name.

"Impressive work, Admiral." Vader said as he looked over the datapad. Then, he looked back up.

"However, none of this helps me in finding her!" The admiral visibly shook.

"We-well, Lord Vader, that was my next part. We've traced the general direction of her transport to the Unknown Regions." Allen added.

"A region too large to explore for a Jedi." Vader snarled.

"My plan is to send probes into the Unknown Regions, my lord, to find the Jedi." Vader nodded slowly.

"Very good, Admiral. Do not forget, this girl is no different than the rest of the Jedi. They are all traitors to the Empire, and will suffer the same fate." Vader said. The terrified admiral nodded before . Then, Vader turned to look at Commander Erren, who was walked up to them.

"What brings you, Commander?" Vader asked.

"The Emperor commands you to contact him immediately, Lord Vader." The clone said. Vader strode past the clone, and walked into the communications room, and knelt down on one knee. A second later, the blue image of the Emperor appeared in front of him.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked.

"I hear you are on the hunt for a Jedi, Lord Vader. An… Alyssa Johnson, I believe?" Vader didn't react. Of course the Emperor would know. He always knew.

"Yes, my master. We received a tip that a Jedi would be on Nar Shaddaa by a Hutt. His information turned out to be valid, but the Jedi escaped." Vader replied.

"You are overzealous, my friend. I have told you time and time again that the Jedi are weak and broken. Although, I am familiar with the name Alyssa Johnson." Vader looked up in curiosity.

"Master?" Vader asked.

"She is of little importance, Lord Vader. Another one of Lord Tyranus's failed experiments, just like Quinlan Vos. There are other matters of far more importance that require your attention. There is a revolt on Balmora. You are to go and wipe it out, immediately." Palpatine ordered.

"Yes, my Master." Vader said as he rose.

"I sense your anxiousness, Lord Vader. Remember your mistake on Kessel. You may not be as lucky next time if you continue to allow your emotions to cloud your judgment." Palpatine said, before the hologram vanished. Vader frowned as he rose. There was something that the Emperor was not telling him, although the Emperor always seemed to keep secrets from him. Vader frowned as he turned and walked out of the room, lost in thought at he walked to the bridge.

"Lord Vader!" Admiral Allen and several officers saluted as Vader walked in.

"Set course for Balmorra, Admiral." Vader ordered.

"Yes sir." Then, Allen stepped next to Vader.

"Lord Vader, should I cancel the order to send out the probes?" he asked. Vader paused for a minute, before answering.

"No. Send out the probes, and then prepare the fleet for Balmora." Vader ordered.

"Yes sir." Allen salutes as Vader looked out the viewscreen. He narrowed his eyes. Alyssa Johnson would die… one way or another.

**Back to our young Jedi…**

Alyssa smiled as she walked through the Room of A Thousand Fountains. The grass felt wonderful beneath her naked feet, and the soft splash of the waterfalls. However, she seemed to be the only one here. Alyssa smiled as she ran her hand through one of the small rivers.

"Alyssa." Alyssa paused as she looked around in confusion. She was sure that she had heard someone.

"Alyssa, this is not real. Wake up." A deep male voice echoed.

"Who's there?" Alyssa called out.

"An old friend. You may not remember me, but I remember you. Your coming to this planet was no accident, Alyssa. This is the will of the Force, guiding you toward your destiny." The voice said. Alyssa narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously? Who are you?" Alyssa asked.

"I will tell you… in time. Farewell, Alyssa, we will meet again…" Alyssa gasped as her eyes snapped open. She instantly winched. Several body parts were sure aching. Her head rang, and her sides were killing her. He right shoulder throbbed.

"Argh… I shoulda stayed asleep." She winched as she moved in the soft sheets.

"Wait a minute… soft sheets?" Alyssa's eyes blinked in confusion as she sat up, winching at the ache in her shoulder. She frowned in confusion as she looked around. She was in a large room, full of beds lined up side by side. The room itself was interesting. The walls seemed to be made of stone, except for several windows and a large door at the end of the room. She frowned in confusion. Last thing she remembered, she had passed out on the forest floor. It was apparently late in the afternoon, given that the room was bright orange and light twinkling through the window. Alyssa then blinked as she snapped to full attention.

"Kark!" she hissed as she patted herself down. Just as she feared… her weapons were gone.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" Alyssa whirled to see a woman step out of a small door with a tray of several glowing vials. Alyssa narrowed her eyes in confusion and surprise. The woman seemed nice enough. She was wearing a white apron, a bonnet, and seemed well rounded out. Alyssa frowned. She seemed to be a doctor. Alyssa hadn't seen one of those in a while, since the Clone Wars. Medical work was best left to droids in her opinion. But what surprised Alyssa were two things. The woman was human, and she spoke basic.

"Who the hell are you?" Alyssa asked. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Language, young lady. You're quite lucky to be alive. You have two fractured ribs, a concussion, and a sprained wrist. You were quite a mess when you were brought in." She said. Alyssa frowned in curiosity. Kota always taught her to be wary of everything.

"And… who brought me in, exactly?" she asked curiously.

"That would be Professor Hagrid, who found you while inspecting the grounds and brought you here." Alyssa blinked in interest. Was this the place that Firenze was talking about? Alyssa frowned in curiosity. She might as well play along, for now.

"Well... I guess I owe you my thanks." She blinked.

"You're quite welcome, my dear. This should alleviate the head trauma." Madame Pompry said as she poured a glowing blue liquid into a cup. Alyssa gulped.

"Drink." She ordered. The young Jedi frowned. She reached out the Force, but sensed no ill will from the woman, except to help heal her wounds. Alyssa sighed, and then drank the cup down, blinking at the strange taste.

"You'll be just fine." Madame Pompry said.

"That was… weird." Alyssa frowned at the buzzing feeling in her arms. Then, the ache in her head vanished. Alyssa blinked. This stuff was actually pretty good. Alyssa frowned as she stood up and stretched. At least she was still wearing her jumpsuit, although her blaster, lightsaber, and other items were all missing. Although, her jumpsuit had been completely repaired.

"Ah, I ee that you noticed that we confiscated your items. The headmaster has them." Alyssa bit her lip in frutration. That was her only lightsaber. She had gone through hell with it.

"So… where am I?" Alyssa asked. Madame Pompry frowned.

"You're in Hogwarts, dear." Alyssa almost burst into laughter. That was the stupidest name she had ever heard, and she had seen and done a lot of strange stuff. She bit her lip to keep from roaring in laughter. Madame Pompry frowned at her in curiosity.

"Are you alright, dear?" Madame Pompry asked. Alyssa smirked as she caught her laughter.

"I'm… fine. Just something in my throat." She chuckled. Pompry frowned.

"The Headmaster wishes to meet you. The guards also wish to know how you came this close to the grounds despite the security fields." Alyssa frowned in curiosity.

"Ok. Where is this headmaster?" Alyssa asked.

"Professor Snape will escort you to his office." Alyssa frowned in curiosity.

"Who's Snape?" she asked.

"That would be me." Alyssa turned to see a man standing in the doorway. Needles to say, Alyssa was surprised. The man had a gaunt, pale face, and short black hair. He was wearing black robes, and had a stick tucked into the side of his robe.

"_He reminds me of Count Dooku…" _Alyssa narrowed her eyes. She disliked him immediately.

"Follow me to see the headmaster." Snape ordered as he turned and left the room. The young Jedi frowned as she followed him. Alyssa made sure to take in every note as she followed Snape. Alyssa could already tell that she was in an old structure, one composed of stone.

"_Wow, this is primitive."_ She rolled her eyes. She frowned curiously as they passed a small group of teenagers, slightly younger than her. They were wearing long black robes, which had a symbol on the upper right side, both boys and girls. They stared at her curiously as she passed them. Alyssa flinched. They looked just like Jedi Padawans strolling through the Temple. It brought back memories of her own days. Then, after several more hallways,, they stopped in front of a statue of a strange crature.

"Melon ball." Nape said. Alyssa frowned in confusion. Then, to her surprise, a grinding sound filled the air as a starcase emerged. Alyssa stared in surprised as Snape stepped onto it. Alyssa nervously followed him up the staircase, coming upon a door. Snape turned., and gestured towards it, before climging down. Alyssa stared, took a deep breath, and called upon the Force. However, she could sense no ill will. She reached out towards the knob, and stepped through the door.

**Next chapter, she meets Dumbledore! Hey, what house do you think she belongs to? Review, let me know! Plus, be on the lookout for any more lightsaber wielding surprises!**


End file.
